My Valentine Chocolate
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: "Gahh! what should i do! Should I give him a handmade chocolate or courtesy chocolates again? gah! I feel so confuse right now! FOREHEAD HELP ME! Shikamaru will surely hate mee! Gaahhh! " ShikaIno and SasuSaku. R&R. Oneshoot!


**Olla !**

**This is my first One shoot so don't kill me okay? BTW i already Fix it! so ENJOY THISS! THEREIS SHIKAINO AND SASUSAKU! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Oh yeah... BTW i added a few thing... but nothing important :D just HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS! **

* * *

'My throat hurt' Ino carried her hot lemon, and tightening her scarf, "Ah! Ino, do you have a cold?" A boy called her "Yeah... Why?" she turns her head "Your voice sounds weirder than ever and don't give it to me" he smirked "Shikamaru would never catch a cold! Because you are really stupid (A/N: Japanese superstition that stupid people don't catch cold)"

"Hey...!Don't call me stupid!" he shouted as Ino ignore him and walks to her class and see a pink haired girl sit and read a book

"Libras will have a conversation with their unrequited love" a pink haired girl talked and look at Ino

"Hey Sakura ! Everyone can hear you!" Ino semi yelled and whispered to the long pink haired girl "Sorry" Sakura smile sheepishly (A/N: I don't know if it spells like what.. sorry if i'm wrong)"So What are you going to do for valentine day?" She asked

"Eh...? ... err.. Let's go shopping together" Ino look at her "Are you going to give him a courtesy chocolates again?" She looks at Ino "I'm sorry but I'm making them by hand, you know that I do that every year... Sasuke-kun didn't really like sweets so I will make it, you remember right?" she smiles "If you want to buy them, go for yourself" she says with a blunt face

"But-" Ino was cut off by Sakura "Hey, are you sure you want things to stay this way?" she asked as Ino pouted and look down "You might not be the same class as him when you are senior" She continue

'Shikamaru and me have been a best friends for three years, it's been like that since Junior High School, it's too scary to say "I want more from this relationship"' Ino thought as she shivering

"... But he is happy just getting a chocolate from the other girls..." Ino smiles "It's okay to act happy just being his friends but... he has become even popular" Sakura muttered "In other words, ... There are at least three sophomore girls who will give Shikamaru a chocolate" Sakura look at her 'So pinkish shiny' nails as Ino banged her desk "I-Ino...? what's wrong?..." Sakura look at her as the whole class look at her

* * *

**-Time Skips-**

"It's look really delicious" Ino look at the chocolates magazine and drool over it "... Like sweets?" Sakura drink her hot chocolates and look at Ino "Of course" Ino yelled "Not you. I'm talking about Shikamaru! Can you keep jokes when it's not so cold?" Sakura yelled back "Ah... Right.. Um... well...anyway.. I still haven't made a decision on whether or not to give Shikamaru something handmade" She smile sheepishly

"Ino!" Someone called her name as their eyes went wide and sees the person

They sees Shikamaru runs to them "Did you know that Naruto and Hinata were dating ?" he look at Ino "Re-really?" Ino stand up 'You scared me to death' Sakura sweat droped "I just see them holding hands in my ways to here" he explains "Really?" Ino eyes went wide as they continue to talk "Sakura ..." Sakura turn around and see a black haired boy

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing in here?" Sakura stand up and hugged her boyfriend "I don't know... Shikamaru drag me to here" He muttered and peck her on the lips "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as Sasuke rolled his eyes "What's this?" Shikamaru grab the magazine as Sakura and Ino eyes went wide

"Drinking starbucks and eating desert..."

"...will make you fat" he rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine as they shivering "H-Hey!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke grab her and pull her close to him

"Hey don't say that to my girlfriend" Sasuke snorted and glare at Shikamaru "Whatever ... just let's go" Shikamaru muttered and walks away "Bye" Sasuke kiss Sakura's cheek "Bye, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura waved her hand but they still stunned "Ino you should be glad that Shikamaru is really stupid" Sakura muttered "Yeah.." Ino nodded

'Why must he be so stupid?' Ino rolled her eyes and sighed "Cheer up Ino!" Sakura smile widely "Thanks Saks! and good luck to you too!" She smile "Yeah! Let's go" She grinned at Ino as she nodded

'My honest feeling of last three years, will go towards making chocolates in the third year' Ino muttered

* * *

**-Time skips... Sakura help Ino and tell her how to make a Chocolates-**

'I'm going to confess my feeling to Shikamaru' Ino wondered around a shop. 'What should I buy..' Ino wondered around "Ino!" Sakura called her and run to her "Since the person that you like it's so stupid you have to show your feeling through your fingertips" Sakura grab her hand and paint it "Ah! I love this Shade of purple" She muttered "You are really good at nail painting, as i expected" she smile

"Thanks" Sakura nodded "It's like you are casting a spell on me" Ino blushed "Er..." Sakura sweat dropped "Umm... I-I" Sakura suttered

"OH MY GOD! I MUST BE GOING BYE" Sakura run away from Ino "W-wait... ah Sakura you are so cruel to me!" Ino continue to wondered around and then go home to make the chocolates

"IT'S DONE" Ino yelled as she take out the chocolates and put it in the table

"While it's cooling off..." she rustled her bag and take the nail polish and paint her nails

'After confessing to Shikamaru... will i recieve the answer immediately?' She wondered'Ah! it's not good to think like that' she close her nail polish 'It's scary but i have to do this' She muttered. Ino wrap the chocolates and put it in a fancy bags. She smile at it, she put it down and go to sleep

**-The next morning-**

'Let's go' Ino muttered as she went in to school. Ino see lot of people or girls giving chocolates to boys

"Ino! Help me!" Sakura screamed "Sakura ?" Ino turn her face and see Sakura crowded by some weird boys "Sakura-chan's chocolates it's mine" one of them scream "No! It's mine" "Mine!" Everyone starts fighting and Ino grab Sakura's hand "Let's go" they run to their class

"Wow Saks... you are really popular... you are just the same as Sasuke" Ino look at her exhaustion "Ugh... yeah i know" Sakura buried her face in her desk "Sakura-chan!" someone run to her and shove Ino "Hey, what's your problem?!" Ino screamed and rubbed her butt "Give me yours" he exclaim to Sakura "Pathetic" Ino muttered

'So desparated' Sakura wondered "Ino... Please help" Sakura muttered as the boys get madded and more boys come to her "Er.. wait a minute" Ino run outside and find Sasuke crowded by girls "Sasuke! Help Saki!" Ino yelled through the crowded girls "Where?" Sasuke's head snaped and turn his face to Ino "Classroom, I will handle them" Ino look at Sasuke "Thanks" Sasuke muttered and run to Sakura's class

"Ohh no you don't" Ino glare at the girls as they retreat and run away. Ino smirked then she run to her class and find Sasuke on the edge of the door "Sakura -chann~" they didn't notice Sasuke's dark aura "Kya prevent!" Sakura scream as Sasuke run toward the crowd "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled "Sasuke-kun help! there is a prevent touch my butt!" Sakura screamed as she sink in the crowd

"Get you filthty hand off her" Sasuke growled as the boys turn to him and shivering when they see Sasuke standing before them

"Sorry!" they scream and run away "Saki!" Ino screamed "Ino" Sakura sobbed as Ino hug her "T-they touch my butt and my chest! it's l-like T-they want to rape me!" Sakura cried "Sasuke..." Ino look up to Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Come on Sakura" Sasuke grab her hand and drag her out from the class "They are so cute" Ino muttered and sit as she feel someone staring at her

"What?" she look up and see Shikamaru look at her "It's nothing" He muttered as he walk away and glance at her

'Wha... what's up with him? Such a bad expresion he got there... Shit Just watch it Shikamaru' Ino clench her fits

Ino followed Shikamaru around but she didn't give the chocolate "EH? You are still haven't give him the chocolate?" Sakura screamed behind her "Shhh" Ino glare at her "Sorry" Sakura muttered "I just nervous" Ino shiver "And he never by himself" Ino pouted "How close are they? I want to pull them away" Sakura sweat dropped as she see at Shikamaru and his friends "He's that way. That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend" Ino muttered

"I can't give it to him in this situation" Ino muttered

"Shikamaru-senpai, Sasuke-senpai" Three girl approach in front of the boys "The Sophomore power come out!" Ino and Sakura half yelled as they had a shocked expression (A/N: Just imagine it) "Thank you" Shikamaru accepted it as Ino lost her soul "Sasuke-senpai?" they look at Sasuke as Sakura has the urge to punch them who is got a nerve to flirt with her boyfriend

"No thanks, I already have one from my girlfriend" Sasuke push away the chocolate "Shannaro!" Sakura smirked "I-Is I-it Sakura-senpai?" They look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded as they sighed and walks away

"Ah! They're going home" Ino shouted semi whispered "What should i do..." Ino shiver "Calm down Ino..." Sakura muttered "You must go now!" Sakura push her and smile. "Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as Shikamaru and his friends turn around "Here" Ino shoved the chocolate and blushed

"Thank you very much!" He blushed and smile as Ino brightening up and Sakura smile "Yes!" She muttered "YES! THIS MAKE IT 12! I WON 10.000 YEN" Shikamaru shouted as Sakura and Ino shocked "What ?" The boy chattered "Yeah!" they shouted "Shut up and give the money" Shikmaru smirked "You too Sasuke" He look at Sasuke

"No way, I'm not in this... i'm only accept Sakura's chocolates" Sasuke blushed and rolled his eyes "Fine" Shikmaru rolled his eyes

"It's because of Ino chocolates! Thank you!" Shikamaru hold her shoulder "You give me one every years, but you didn't give me one right away, so I started to worry!" He smile "Hey this look very delicious!" they look at the chocolates

"Wow it's acctually delicious!" they yelled "Hey don't eat it all" Shikamaru look at them and take a bite "You acctually made it" Shikamaru grinned as Ino clenched her fits "Hey Shikamaru this is!" the boy screamed and take out a papper "Huh.." Ino blushed and Shikamaru's eyes went wide

"Huh..?" Shikamaru look at Ino as Ino blushed and run away 'Don't run away! just return and tell him to buy you something with that 10.000 yen' Ino cried but still run away "Ino!" Sakura yelled and chase after her "What's wrong with you guys!" Sakura screamed and look at the guys

"Sakura.. he didn't mean it" Sasuke calm her down "Just shut up all of you! I hate you boys!I don't want to see you guys again!" Sakura srceamed as she continue to chase Ino "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled "Shit! Why did you drag me into this? Now Sakura hates me" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru "Sorry" he muttered

'Stupid' Ino cried and run 'This is the worst' Ino run to her house

* * *

**The next day:**

"Ino just cheer up" Sakura look at her bestfriend "Thanks, Sakura" she hug her "Come on" She smile as they entered the school "Ino" Shikamaru muttered but She just walk off from him "Sakura" Sasuke did the same but Sakura just look at him with a look of disgust and walks away "Shit" Sasuke growled and walks to his class leaving Shikamaru behind

"This is all my fault" Shikamaru mumbled and see Ino walks away

(A/N: Ino didn't go to school for a several days")

'I don't know how many days it is... but it's seems luck in my side... my cold getting worse'

"Ino is absent today too?" the teacher look at the student as Shikamaru look down "Yes Sir" Sakura nodded "Why is that miss Sakura" he look at Sakura "She had a massive cold" Sakura muttered and glare at Shikamaru "Oh okay then" he nodded as they start to study

After the bell ring Sakura open her locker when someone called her "You are going to visit Ino?" Sakura turned and see Shikamaru and Sasuke on his back "Yeah.." Sakura passed them and took a glace at them "Are you thinking it'd be awful if she died because of you?" Sakura muttered as Sasuke grab her hand "Hey" Shikamaru talk as Sakura turn her head "I want to give her this.." Shikamaru give her something and walks away "And What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura look at him

"No kun?" Sasuke look at her "Just tell me already what do you want or let go off me?" Sakura snarled and strunggled "Sakura... I'm sorry... but I'm not one of them" Sasuke muttered as Sakura stop struggling "I just don't want to lose you... you are important to me... so do you forgive me?" Sasuke put his forehead to hers

"Okay i forgive you but in one condition" Sakura smile "What is it?" Sasuke stare at her "You will drive me to Ino's and take me somewhere" Sakura smile at him "Hn" he nodded as they walks to Ino's house

* * *

**With Ino:**

"Ino-chan it's looks like your cold is getting better" Her mom look at her "But i don't want to go to school mom" Ino mummbled "Okay then... just get some sleep okay?" Her mom look at her "Yes" she nodded as her mom kiss her forehead and close the door. Ino lie on her bed "Ugh" she close her eyes and try to sleeps like her mother says

Ino has a dream and wake up "You are so cruel" Ino murmured and face palmed "Who is cruel?" Sakura smile "Sakura!" Ino sit up "Here's your stuff" Sakura give her stuff to her "Thank you very much" Ino smile as she take it "There is something in there but i must go now... Sasuke is waiting for me outside" She smile "You are already made up with him?" She look at her "Yea.. bye" Sakura go out from her room

"What is this?" In rustled her jacket pocket and see a cough drop, with a letter:

_I'm sorry abot what happen that day_

_If your cold healed by 14 march_

_Meet me at classroom_

_,Shikamaru_

* * *

(A/N: 14 March is white day!)

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru mummbled "What are you doing in my desk?" Shikamaru turn his head and see Ino at the edge of the door "Are you stupid? It's already late" Ino muttered "How is your cold?" Shikamaru look at her "It's already healed a long time ago" Ino muterred "I just didn't want to see you" she muttered again as Shikamaru blushed "I'm sorry" shikamaru muttered

'I don't want the atmosphere to become like this' Ino thought

"But... tomorow you have to come to school... it's boring without you" Shikamaru blushed again "Even like this... do you still... like me?" Ino shocked with what he says "I didn't want a boyfriend who give me a cough drop in white day" Ino covered her face as Shikamaru turn around and walks to her "W-what?" Ino blushed "Ah! i will catch your cold" Shikamaru face close to her

"... I don't have a cold anymore and you can't catch a cold" Ino blushed "Y-you" Shikamaru's vein twitched "What?" Ino turn to her "Hmph" Shikamaru turn his blushing face then kiss her on the lips

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" they parted and see the janitor soul out from his body "We are in trouble! Run!" she yelled as they run

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Wah! We are in the same class again, didn't it horrible that we've had the same class for three years?, there should be a limit to a connection" Ino yelled and whined "You are too loud, so cold and direct" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sweat dropped "At least we are together" Shikamaru muttered. They holding hand together as Ino smile at him.

"Hey ya lovebirds!" Sakura screamed with Sasuke in her side "Guess what?" Sakura smile "WHAT?" Ino smile too"I got the same class as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned and pointed at Sasuke "That's good! and i got the same class as him" she pretend to whined and pointed at Shikamaru "Hey!" he yelled as Ino and Sakura laughed

"By The Way want to hang out with us after school?" Sakura smile "SURE! i do love too!" Ino screamed as the boys rolled his eyes "Troublesome" Shimakaru mummbled

'This is our new story' Ino smile gently at Shikamaru before she kiss him "AW!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't ruin their momments" Sasuke smirked "Oh yeah! bye guys see you at school" Sakura grab Sasuke's hand and walks away from the couple.

**The End **

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**YAY ! IT'S FINISH! PLEASE REVIEWS! And thanks for reading this! Sorry for the grammars! I already fix it... well kindda... sorta... er... I think so...so do you want a epilogue? if you want REVIEW PLEASEE! I WILL SEE IF THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WANT AN EPILOGUE! REVIEW! ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING this STORY!**

**Yuyu-chan: Really? but in my laptop the character is Ino. Y and Shikamaru. N :D but it's okay ... thanks for the review!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
